QuiGon's Apprentice
by Darth Corsa and Darth Manul
Summary: AU, JA-TPM era, non-slash. Instead of Melida/Daan, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon have a mission on Tatooine, which goes too bad. Local woman, Shmi, agrees to help, but she knows more about the Jedi than she supposed to. And Obi-Wan seems to know the least of all…
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Qui-Gon's Apprentice

**Author:** Darth Manul & Darth Corsa

**Genre:** Adventure/Drama

**Summary:** Instead of Melida/Daan, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon have a mission on Tatooine, which goes too bad. Local woman, Shmi, agrees to help, but she knows more about the Jedi than she supposed to. And Obi-Wan seems to know the least of all…

**Feedback:** greatly appreciated, as always.

**Disclaimer:** owning the whole galaxy as his property is only Lucas' privilege.

* * *

><p>Nobody paid any attention to the intensive sound of laser-fire burst somewhere in the streets. Indeed, who would worry about such a thing in famous criminal Mos Eisley? One who shoots knows why he shoots. Locals were not in the habit of poking their noses into another's deal, especially at the noon, when every sane life form tried to hide in its hole from the burning sun.<p>

Some more shots, and a boy appeared from the corner, having the air filled with dust as he turned on the run. He was wearing a typical poorest local robe: a light, pale-gray tunic, loose pants of the same color, and soft boots, bound with twines. This boy could either be a slave, whose cruel master sent him somewhere through the scorching city, or just a local hurrying to the shady hideout. Also, he could be an target of those shots—such things happened here.

When the boy had nearly passed the way to the next corner, a new figure ran the same way as he. The stranger was tall, he was wearing an average between light armor and dark-colored dense cloths; his brown cloak was fluttering. That man looked dangerous. Was he chasing the boy? There was only a dozen meters between them.

Suddenly, the first one stopped and turned around; the armored person almost ran into him.

"A dead end!" The boy cried, breathing heavily. "What's next, Master? We're trapped!"

His Master could not help recovering his breath too, but kept his eyes and voice calm:

"Don't panic, Obi-Wan. _They know_ this street's a blind alley and, thus, _we know_ they think we're trapped, too. At least, the guardians don't hurry, do you notice that?"

Indeed, there were no more shots for a minute already. Obi-Wan scratched his red-haired head, looking around.

"We can use the Force to reach the roof," he suggested. "It's the way for us to leave the district at least, or we can move to the parallel street to get round the guardians and then return to the Palace."

"It's too predictable," the Master objected. "The roofs could be easily watched." He made a pause to allow the boy suggest something else, but when Obi-Wan stood silent, he continued: "No. We're going to attack first. The sooner we start, the less time they'll have to block us here."

Obi-Wan nodded. They both quickly fixed their cloth, so that it would not hinder them in the battle, and went towards the corner they had appeared from. The pair moved fast, but cautiously; Obi-Wan covered the left side of the street and his Master took care about the right one.

However, an enemy appeared before they reached the corner. That well-equipped Rodian with a laser rifle reasonably thought that his deal was easy: to finish off the victims, already driven into the trap. He leaned from the very corner, he aimed at the tall victim, who was closer, he estimated the power supply to have some spare shots for the boy… The Rodian considered everything, everything except—

Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber at the last moment and immediately reflected the first shot. The enemy even did not realize why the target had not fallen. The rest of the burst was masterfully sent back to the attacker.

Obi-Wan activated his weapon, too, overrun his Master, showed himself from the corner—and instantly had to protect himself from numerous and rapid laser shots.

"They're too many of them," he warned Qui-Gon, who was nearly to join him.

"We only must reach the crossing," the Master said after they made the attackers hide from their own weapons' reflected beams. "Our way is nearly free now."

Obi-Wan ran first again. On the one hand, he sensed the fear of the enemies in front of him, who were hiding now, and he definitely knew that there was nobody on the right, where he was going to turn. But on the other hand, he had a bad feeling, as if—

"Down!"

Kenobi had luckily closed the eyes, but he got much sand into his red hair and under the collar when he fell to the ground to avoid the beam in an inch from his head. He rolled aside and stood up, turning around, with his lightsaber raised. In contrast with the Jedi, their enemies used the roofs to sneak up to the targets from the back. Three gunmen attacked from different sides, taking cover behind the borders. Now Obi-Wan was able to protect himself, but the snipers were too careful to allow the Jedi even see them for more than a few seconds.

Suddenly, a single precise shot came from the back. Qui-Gon groaned with pain and dropped his weapon to the ground—he was hit to the fist. Right after that, all three snipers attacked from the roofs together. Jinn had managed to pull the lightsaber from the ground using the Force, but fell under the fire before he activated it.

In the next moment Kenobi was standing over him, protecting the Master. Neither the enemies, nor even Obi-Wan himself expected such a fatal lightsaber skill. He reflected all the shots such that they hit back the attackers, until he felt that no more enemies were hiding near here.

Then, he deactivated his lightsaber and knelt to check the Master. Qui-Gon was lying unconscious, but Kenobi sensed he was still alive. If only they managed to find some help! But in fact, it was only possible to find more gunmen if Obi-Wan did not hide Qui-Gon. He looked at the Master's wounds again: they were too heavy, a vital portion of bacta from the utility belt could only stop the blood, but not cure them.

Padawan looked around and gasped. He could do nothing but try to drag Qui-Gon as far from that place as it was possible with his bare hands. The boy embraced his tall Master and pulled him, but he could hardly do so. There was no chance that they would reach a safe place before bandits would return. However, Obi-Wan forbid himself thinking about this—he had to save his Master. He pulled Qui-Gon one more time, making another pair of feet…

"Need help?"

Kenobi turned so quickly that he nearly fell. It was a woman in a simple local dress of gray cloth who called him; she carried a large empty shopping basket, and Obi-Wan wondered how she had managed to come close to them so quickly.

"Oh, he's surely too heavy for you," the woman continued. "Take him by his legs, I'll help you." She took Obi-Wan's place, embracing Jinn's chest, but managed to raise the wounded Jedi from the ground. "Hurry up, those gangsters will send more gunmen very quickly!"

Obi-Wan was a bit confused by the fact he had to obey the stranger, but her advice seemed to be right and any aid was invaluable now. With the help of the woman they soon managed to move Qui-Gon so far that Kenobi never could. Slight wind was hiding their tracks in the sand and they met no person, not taking in account a few locals, who passed quite far. At last, the woman stopped, opened the door, which was very similar to dozens of other doors on that street, and they came in.

In the house, Master Jinn was put on a narrow bed with no pillow in a side room. Only after that Kenobi felt how tired he was. He even could not appropriately help the stranger to care about Qui-Gon's wounds and had to sit in the corner quietly. Obi-Wan came to his senses only when he found the woman towered above him, asking to leave the room with her.

"You're a Padawan of him, aren't you?" She asked Obi-Wan when the door was closed.

"Ah, yes," Kenobi answered and immediately shut his mouth: he had suddenly remembered that nobody here knew they were the Jedi. Did the stranger recognize the lightsaber? "Stop! Who're you? Why do you think so?" He tried to protect confusedly.

"You can call me… Shmi." Obi-Wan noticed the pause before she named herself. What could that mean? She continued: "I'm going both to cure your Master and help you to hide from gangsters—that's all for now. Does the Council know what had happened?"

That was a bit too much for Kenobi. Why did this Shmi acted as if she knew what they had been doing on Tatooine? The whole mission was top secret! The Jedi even used the disguise. Maybe, the plan had changed?

He looked down to check the comlink—and could not help moaning: it seemed, there was a shot he had not reflected in time. A little piece of melted metal on the belt was not his link with the Council anymore.

"Well," Shmi said thoughtfully, "our deal isn't good. Though… it plays into my hand."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** _musicis4ever,_ thanks! Sorry for the mistakes, English is not my and Darth Corsa's spoken language, and we have no Beta-reader now.

Obi-Wan put the sharp knife aside and shook his tired hands. He had been working in the kitchen for already almost two hours, but the large amount of crumpled mushrooms seemed to remain the same. Shmi was doing something in the living room. All the rest of the day she had been making Kenobi help her with housework; however, it was a chance for him to think much about the situation alone.

Could the Jedi consider themselves safe?

On the one hand, Shmi really helped Qui-Gon and robustly sheltered Obi-Wan (he even knew where to hide, if someone came). If she had not wanted to save the Jedi, she would only have to pass them by in the street. Contrary, Obi-Wan sensed her concern with their safety. For now, at least.

Indeed, should Kenobi fully trust her? It was an option for Shmi to leave the house at night and to betray both the visitors to Hutts. Or even worse: all this sudden rescue could be enemy's show from the very beginning. That meant, the house would appear to be their prison and Shmi's care about Obi-Wan's safety only had the purpose to keep him inside. At last, even if Shmi was clear, they could miss shadowing from distance while they had been carrying Qui-Gon.

Kenobi took the knife back and continued scrubbing mushrooms.

Shmi's last words about him worried Obi-Wan. She learned that Padawan's comlink was broken and said it had played into her hand… What did she mean? Was she satisfied that the Jedi was cut off from the Order or was there something which Shmi herself was afraid of, related to this?

Besides, she somehow knew that they two were the Jedi. Which way could Shmi learn this? Kenobi could swear that she had not seen him with ignited lightsaber, and his masking was perfect. Obi-Wan had never met Shmi before and he was sure that if Qui-Gon had had, he would definitely notify his Padawan about the ally if the worst came to the worst. The Padawan really had no idea about how could they be revealed…

Hey! There it was. The gangsters had discovered the Jedi expectantly, too. What if Shmi was acknowledged about the enemies' plan, but betrayed her… masters and decided to save the Jedi? This theory explained much: Shmi now had an information source on them, and, of course, she was interested in hiding her guests best. Comlink transmission was dangerous because it could be intercepted, or the rescue team could draw undesired gangsters attention to Shmi. Now it was not a problem anymore, which, indeed, "played into Shmi's hand". So, she had a plan of some kind—their chance to survive. For both the Padawan and his Master.

Kenobi wanted to believe in this so much that he tripled the speed of scrubbing because of enthusiasm and even slightly cut his finger. The pain made Obi-Wan calm down his mind. The last option looked very attractive, but it required being checked. And as far as it was almost the only positive one, he had to recheck it twice, then. There was the only way to do so—to talk to Shmi.

* * *

><p>Not too soon, but the time came. Kenobi thought that Shmi came with another task when she suddenly invited him to sit down to the supper table. The meal was simple, but surprisingly various—from bakeries and fruit to mushrooms and soup—and quite delicious. The Padawan was tired and hungry, so that he tucked away the food; at last, he himself helped prepare it. He also secretly put a few pieces to the pockets on his utility belt—for the future, just in case.<p>

They did not speak while eating. However, when the plates got nearly empty, Kenobi decided to start the conversation—neutrally and carefully.

"You see, I didn't expect any local to help us," he tried tried to sound casual.

"That's the biggest problem here: no one helps anybody," Shmi answered seriously, frowning. "Tatooine changes everyone."

"And you've been here not for so long, have you?" Obi-Wan made his first attempt to learn more about her.

"Well… Long enough to be able to hide you from gangsters, but rather short to leave you dying." She answered indirectly and gave Kenobi a precise look: "You haven't named yourself yet."

Obi-Wan hesitated whether to tell the truth or not. Even if they were revealed to be the Jedi, nobody knew Kenobi and his Master's names; Shmi did not need it too.

"I'm Ben," he answered. "And the one you've saved is Sharhick. I hope, he'll be fine?" Kenobi could not help asking anxiously.

Suddenly, Shmi hemmed.

"As far as I know, a Padawan must not tell lies!" She looked sideways to the door of the room where Qui-Gon was. "We met before —me and him. Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn."

Obi-Wan had to regain all his self-control to suppress any confusion on his face and to make his voice serious instead:

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn already," he said not without a bit of proud. "You see, we're on a secret mission here—we use pseudonyms and disguise. Actually, I'm Obi-Wan, but you can call me Ben, just as some of my friends do."

"OK, Ben," Shmi nodded slowly, showing—or pretending so—that Kenobi's words made sense. "Perhaps, it's useless and even dangerous to ask more about your mission. Then, listen carefully: in three or four days Qui-Gon will get well enough to move out of here. Until that time I'll have been able to hide you. Do you have a space transport?"

"Actually, I don't know," Obi-Wan confessed sadly. "We had one at the platform, but since we're attacked, nobody can claim it's still there, without a trap and ready for flight. If only I contacted the Coruscant!" He noticed. "Is it possible to find a transmitter?"

"Oh, yes, it's Tatooine," Shmi sighed. "Let's hope your ship's there and it's intact, even if they've left some guardians near it. And again, it's Tatooine, so that the slaves can't own communication devices—"

"Slaves? You said—slaves? What do you mean?" Obi-Wan interrupted her with dull questions, though he understood it at once.

That was just because he was not prepared to hear such a thing. The Padawan spent nearly all his life in the Core Worlds, where nobody ever thought about slavery. However, it even proved his theory further more: it was a chance for a slave to get freedom, helping the Jedi, perhaps. It was Tatooine, indeed: everyone looked for profit here.

"Yes, slaves. I'm a slave." Shmi answered strictly. "Amused? Or disappointed, maybe?"

"Oh, no… Never mind… Oh, sorry! I mean—" Kenobi objected actively, confused.

"And I did so," she stopped the Padawan's flow of excuses. "Yes, I was amused, when it suddenly became my brutal reality. However, you don't need to know much about me, do you?" Shmi completely made shocked Kenobi just sit and listen to her. "Practically, it means I can't leave Mos Eisley and a sensor shows my location to the master." She caught Obi-Wan's silent question. "To Gordulla the Hutt."

_It all fits. Gordulla was sure his controlled property would always be loyal to him._

"By the way, it's about the life stories," Shmi suddenly said, using Obi-Wan's confuse. "How long have you been a Padawan to Qui-Gon? You're not his first Apprentice, right?"

"Em… Yes, my Master is experienced: I'm his second Padawan already. His first one was Xanatos, but then—" Kenobi stopped. He thought it would be wrong to tell Shmi about Xanatos' betrayal: it could damage Jinn's reputation.

"What did you say?" She interrupted him at the same moment.

Obi-Wan began to fidget: "Well, I don't know exactly, but he's not in the Order now. As for me," he hurried to change the subject: "Master Jinn had been refusing taking Padawans for a long time, and I myself had been already packing my things for the Agricorps when he accepted me at last. It happened about two weeks ago."

Shmi was listening to him, sitting in some kind of stupor.

"And how do you like him?" She asked abruptly.

"You see, Qui-Gon's known as a great Jedi for his age…" Shmi moved her lips nervously, but said nothing. "…but I expected something other. I thought, the Master would become more than my best friend and a reliable example. However, he acts much free than most of other Jedi, but he requires unassisted decisions from me, too, and he's strict when I fail," Kenobi complained. "It's on the way to building our training bond, I think."

"The Jedi Knight must be able to decide independently and with no right to make a mistake, doesn't he?" Shmi asked Obi-Wan seriously.

"Yes, of course, but sometimes…" The Padawan sighed. "And how did you become a slave?" He could not help asking, although he was not sure in this decision.

And he made a mistake.

"Stop that! It's not of your concern." Shmi blurted out rudely. "If your own Master doesn't allow you any extras, don't expect this from me." Then, she continued softer: "OK, from your words I recognize Qui-Gon I remembered. As for transmitter… I repair broken electronics and, maybe, the Force will send something suitable."

"I'll help you," Kenobi suggested vividly. "I'm good at fixing things; not as good as Qui-Gon though, he's a natural master—"

"Jinn's master of something?" Shmi raised her brow skeptically. "Anyway, the Council will start looking for you soon, won't they? At least, do the Masters know you're here?"

"Yes, they do, but… The Council won't worry for a month or so, the plan— I meant, it was one of the possible ways. The bandits will definitely start first."

"They already have," She corrected him. "Well, in fact, you're here alone. At least, have you finished your business on Tatooine?"

"We did all we could," Kenobi growled. "Perhaps, we'll need to come back once… or someone other will come. By all means!"

Shmi did not answer, being deep in her thoughts. Obi-Wan collected the dishes without request to wash them. He knew that the conversation was only the first step on the hard way to the Temple, but it was done, and he did it well.

Kenobi was already entering his room, when Shmi called him:

"Leave here the food you took. I don't need breadcrumbs all over the house."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

_musicis4ever,_ glad to hear you liked the chapter. Here is the next one.

_SummerLeanne,_ actually, we "put the characters' masks on" and perform the dialogues ;-)

* * *

><p>Tatooine evening was sultry, the night was rather warm, however by the early morning the air at last became cool, and even cold. The sunrise had already lightened the desert some time ago, but it was still rather dark in city houses because of huge dust clouds everywhere around Mos-Eisley. Harsh night buzz of pub orchestras, drunken shouts, spaceport maintenance works, and all-around showdowns had disappeared; the sounds of the citizens' dull morning pottering about took its place. Perhaps, it was the quietest time of Mos-Eisley slums day except for scorching afternoon.<p>

Obi-Wan was tiptoeing his way through the living room to Qui-Gon's place. All the night Kenobi could not sleep well, feeling his Master getting better, and short time ago he sensed in the Force that Jinn had awakened at last. Now the Padawan intended to talk to Qui-Gon immediately. It was not clear how soon would Shmi learn her charge was in conscious and when there would be a chance for Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to talk in private, too. Kenobi wanted the news to be told the Master directly from his own first.

The floor was hard and cold, and omnipresent sand on it was pricking Obi-Wan's bare feet (he left the boots in his room for most quietness). In fact, there was not much to tell Qui-Gon. They were relatively in safe for the nearest time, but after that they would have to search the way out from Tatooine quickly. Shmi, the only person who suddenly helped them, seemed to be a true friend… well, perhaps, the Master should remember her if they had met earlier.

"_And if not?"_ a thought menacingly ran through Kenobi's mind. Of course, it was a little chance that Jinn did not know Shmi, but she somehow had heard about him… Anyway, after the evening conversation Obi-Wan was sure Shmi was not just a desperate slave: she behaved and reasoned as if she was familiar with the Jedi Order. The question was, in which way? She could hardly be even a Force-user—neither Kenobi sensed so, nor a person with such a talent would allow to enslave her. Maybe, Shmi was one of the volunteers who helped the Jedi to keep peace all over the galaxy; however, it did not explain why had she been so informed about Qui-Gon and so concerned with his life. At last, how had she actually become a slave, being linked with the Order, and why she refused to tell about this?

The present conversation could answer some of these questions. Kenobi stood before the door of Qui-Gon's room (may it did not squeak!). He sensed pulsing waves of his wounded Master presence in the Force. But he could also hear something inside. Something, he could not explain.

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't believe this!"<em>

"_Please stay calm—"_

"But it's absurd!" Qui-Gon repeated stubbornly. "You call this an appropriate Test Mission? Not to tell I think me and my Padawan need some more time before—"

"Calm down, Knight Qui-Gon Jinn!" Master Giiett stopped him loudly; the other members of the Council did not object this.

"Call absurd, the decisions of the High Council, you must not," Yoda said, meeting Qui-Gon's sight. "Trained for a long time already, your Padawan has been. Time for Tests has come."

"Listen to the Council, Qui-Gon," the male Jedi joined the Grand Master sincerely. "It's always difficult for a Master to decide when the first Padawan's training is complete. We pay great attention to every such case, so that you could rely on our opinion."

"But I cannot! Perhaps, you've missed something," Jinn did not give up. "My case is a special one! We had only two years to spend together… Master and Apprentice usually get used to each other for many years, you know. Our training bond yet isn't as strong as it normally should be and—"

"Knight Qui-Gon!" Micah Giiett interrupted him, but it was useless.

"…and I think it would be enough for such a delicate mission," Qui-Gon ended anyway.

Master Giiett looked daggers at him:  
>"You know it isn't true, Jinn." He said rather quietly, but strictly. "Don't try to show us you're unaware that your… connection is even stronger than… than it is assumed to be."<p>

Those words made Qui-Gon silent at last. Then, he irresolutely tried to resist:

"I've never heard of any limits on a training bond," he started dryly and discontentedly. "My goal is to establish the closest contact with my Apprentice, to have our feelings, emotions, and thoughts connected tightly. This allows us to exchange anything and to act—"

"…to act as a whole." Master Giiett completed the well-known Jedi training principle. "It's indisputable. Debating with you has always been impossible."

"Nevertheless, behind words, hide the main point, you must not!" Yoda said with warmth. "Become a great Master and trainer, you can: talent you have. But of going astray, beware!"

"You'll agree with us when you consider your behavior carefully," Micah promised Jinn.

Qui-Gon murmured something doubtfully, but the Masters ignored that.

"Now you have some files on the mission to explore." Giiett gave him a small data-chip and a folder of papers. "This information has just been delivered, so secure it and return to the Archives when you're finished."

The young Knight understood that the session was over. He bowed with expressive ceremonial, demonstrating his displeasure, and left the Council Chamber quickly.

It definitely was his defeat. And Qui-Gon understood its reason, exiting the Chamber. Having foreseen the intention of the Council to assign the Test Mission for his Padawan, Jinn had been ready to dissuade them from doing so by appealing to the training bond imperfection and to the technical details of the mission. The straight hint of his slyness, the vagueness of the mission along with its delicate kind and obvious technical simplicity—all this was pure surprise for him. Unfortunately, he was already out of time and it seemed that there would be no more chance for Jinn to talk to the Council again.

Qui-Gon did not like familiarize himself with mission details by reading bare materials. He was often able to get much more information from a brief talk to the person who called the Jedi Order or to a Knight who had already visited the place. By the interlocutor's manner of speech, pose, and reactions he somehow read many things about the situation and environment. Qui-Gon referred such an ability to his strong connection with the Living Force, which had already helped him many times.

Nevertheless, the Council had already performed all the negotiations, so that the files they gave Qui-Gon were the only source of information. To study them, the Jedi chose the bench at the niche in the wall of the Room of a Thousand Fountains; he hoped that many meditating Knights and sounds of falling water would help him overcome the boring reading.

The files consisted on numerous unordered sheets of reports, messages, excerpts from reference materials, and even handwritten notes. Qui-Gon had to study them all over and over again to understand rather a simple problem. On a distant planet called Thoe, the endless civil war was close to its end. Now the story was going to finish naturally: one fraction would strike the last time and then eliminate everything and everyone related to their enemies. The secret Jedi presence in both of the camps was considered a way to prevent—or to help the victims to avoid—cruelty and repressions.

Qui-Gon was now holding the last two papers: the leaflets of each fraction. The first one was of green and yellow color, the other was colored in blue and black. As Knight Jinn saw, the civil war had started because these two fractions wanted to do exactly the same things, but each one accepted only its absolute, sole power, too. _An ultimate reason for confrontation,_ Jinn thought dolefully. _Also, the poorest variant of a Test Mission._

Why did the Council do so, why were they sending Qui-Gon and his Apprentice to the mission, unsuitable for almost only this pair, who had five times less period to form their training bond? Of course, there was Xanatos, who had already reached Padawan's age and, in fact, had been dedicated to become Jinn's Apprentice since Qui-Gon had brought him to the Temple. The boy was eager to start his training as soon as possible, but it could never be a reason for the Council to make such a careless decision.

Jinn concluded that, in some way, the mess around this and the mission itself were a kind of _test for him too._

Qui-Gon collected the papers together back and stood up to return to his quarters. However, right at the exit of the Room of a Thousand Fountains he suddenly sensed a familiar presence in the Force behind the corner.

* * *

><p>"You?" Qui-Gon's voice was husky, but definitely surprised. "Traitor! When did you sell me them?"<p>

"How dare you say so?" Shmi squealed suddenly so loudly that it could wake Kenobi up if he had not been in corridor already. "It's not me, who… You'll regret saying it!"

Having heard the direct treat to his Master, Obi-Wan could not hide anymore. Moving quickly and smoothly, at the next moment he was in the room, ready to protect Qui-Gon if needed.

Inside, he saw exactly what he had expected: Shmi hang over the narrow bed in the corner, on which weak and discouraged Jinn was instinctively trying to flatten flatten against the wall. For a moment, Obi-Wan thought with compassion how was his Master feeling now—having woke up alone in an unknown house on inimical planet.

Perhaps, that was why Qui-Gon could not help staring at Kenobi, so that Shmi noticed it and turned. Kenobi never imagined her like this: lips pursed, fingers strained, former simple gray dress sitting on her like a combat suit. However, none of these could shatter Padawan's composure—Shmi's eyes did: Obi-Wan saw terrible despair and sullen resolution in them. Kenobi felt that his choice was crucial—and drew his blue-blade lightsaber. Qui-Gon used the pause too.

"Don't touch him!" Both the Jedi shouted, one of them threatening Shmi with weapon, while another just helplessly trying to protect the Padawan.

Surprisingly, but Shmi did not lose her courage. Pragmatically ignoring Qui-Gon, who could not leave the bed, she completely concentrated on Kenobi:

"A rash action! Not a Padawan-like one!"

"If only you hurt my Master in any way—"

"And if I die, you're both dead too, you know it! There's nowhere to go for you. I'm the only person who would help you here," Shmi was throwing the facts to Kenobi's face as if she made the blows.

The doorknob stuck into Obi-Wan's back—it appeared, he unwittingly had been stepping back despite his advantage of holding the weapon. However, the Padawan had not made his decision yet, while Shmi continued being on the offensive:

"I'm your only hope. You won't allow Qui-Gon die. And he'd never accept the murder of a defenseless woman." She came so close that Kenobi had to nearly touch his own face with the lightsaber. "It's not even a choice, Obi-Wan. Don't be obstinate."

It was good for Kenobi that he could not see his Master at the moment. He had nothing to object—indeed, the Padawan knew he could neither use his weapon against Shmi, nor save his and Qui-Gon's lives without her help. He breathed heavily one more time synchronously with Shmi and turned the lightsaber off on exhalation.

"Good." She approved this to the Jinn's quiet moaning. "Now, since you're awake, go to the backyard, check the moisture vaporator and clean it. Someone said yesterday that he's a good technician."

The absurd calmness of her words confused Kenobi. It sounded like he had not threatened Shmi a few seconds ago. Maybe, it was a shrewd trick?

"There's no need in sending me away. Why can't I talk to Master now?" He asked morosely.

"Ah, stubbornness was the last thing you should learn from Qui-Gon!" Shmi said with vexation. "You'd better adopted his Sith-like resourcefulness and well-known Jedi insight: it's not of your interest to quarrel with me, is it?"

Suddenly, Obi-Wan noticed Qui-Gon vigorously nodding him from behind Shmi's back. Their training bond had already recovered quite well and Master was sending the Padawan some smooth impulses: _calm down, obey her._ Although he completely did not understand what it meant, Kenobi had nothing to do but groping the doorknob behind him and exit, leaving his Master face to face with Shmi.


End file.
